mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Eric Stuart
| birth_place = Brooklyn, New York | age = | occupation = Voice Actor/Singer/Songwriter | gender = Male | URL = http://www.ericstuart.com }} Eric Stuart (born October 18, 1967 in Brooklyn, New York) is a voice actor, voice director, singer, songwriter, and guitarist. As the lead singer of his own band, the Eric Stuart Band (abbreviated ESB), he is an award-winning independent artist with a growing US and international fan base. Stuart gained acclaim as a voice actor not only because of his performing ability, but also due to his remarkable skill in matching Japanese “lip flap,” which makes him exceptionally qualified for English dubbed anime. Among his many roles, he is most well known as the voice of Brock, James, and Squirtle in ''Pokémon'' (the first 10 years, seasons 1-8), as Seto Kaiba in Yu-Gi-Oh!, and as Gourry Gabriev in Slayers. His voice acting excellence has also earned him the job of voice directing, often while playing one or more characters on the same show. Although he is an exceptionally skilled voice actor, Stuart is first and foremost a musician, and loves to perform on stage with his band—the Eric Stuart Band (ESB). He has toured with Peter Frampton (1999, 2000), Ringo Starr (1997), and Lynyrd Skynyrd (1997); and has opened for Jethro Tull (1997), Julian Cope (1995), Hall and Oates (1997, 1998), and Chicago (1995, 1997, 1998) as well. He has been influenced by many artists (Buddy Holly, Bruce Springsteen, Cat Stevens, Elvis, Neil Diamond, Jim Croce, and the Beatles), but his own musical style does not conform to any specific genre (usually in the vicinity of roots rock, folk, and country). Each of his albums has its own feel to it, but trademark features common to all include his unique ability to convey varied emotions with his voice, story-telling lyrics filled with rhetorical devices (clever and witty enough to stand on their own as poetry), and a meticulous attention to quality and minute detail in every note. Stuart coins the term "Concrete Country" to describe his music—for this reason, some ESB fans jokingly but loyally refer to themselves as "ConcreteBlockHeads" (or "blockheads" for short). His band has made six albums to date, four of which are presently available worldwide: "Blue, Dressed In Black" (2000), "BombShellShocked" (2003),"In The County Of Kings" (2007), and "Empty Frame of Reference" (2009). Discography * Curiosity (1996) * Picture Perfect World (1997) * Blue, Dressed In Black (2000) * BombShellShocked (2003) * In The County Of Kings (2007) * Empty Frame Of Reference (2009) Anime roles * Art of Fighting - Jack Turner and John Crawley * Dinosaur King: Dr. Z * Descendants of Darkness: Watari Yutaka * Fighting Foodons: Burnt Meatballs and Cole Slaughter * F-Zero: GP Legend: Samurai Goroh * Kirby: Right Back at Ya!: Blade Knight, Gus, Meta Knight, and additional voices * Pokémon: Brock, James, Torkoal, Pokédex and more than 25 additional voices from Seasons 1-8 and movies 1-8. * One Piece (4Kids dub): Narrator, Siam and Henzo * Shaman King: Marco * Slayers: Gourry Gabriev * Slayers Next: Gourry Gabriev * Slayers Try: Gourry Gabriev * Slayers Revolution: Gourry Gabriev * Slayers Evolution-R: Gourry Gabriev * Tama and Friends: Rockney (Nora) * Ultimate Muscle: Mac Metaphor, DikDik Van Dik, Dial Bolic, Hanzo, The Protector, King Muscle, and Sgt. Muscle * Yu-Gi-Oh!: Seto Kaiba, Kemo, additional voices * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Bastion Misawa, Ojama Black, Kaibaman, Seto Kaiba, additional voices * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Gill de Randsborg, Lug, Mr. Pitts, additional voices Non-Anime Roles * Cubix: Robots for Everyone: DonDon, Sewwix, Heroix, Ixmo, and The Alien * Funky Cops: Goldilocks, Chopsticks, Paolo Alto, Chucky, and Aaron King * G.I. Joe: Sigma Six: Hi-Tech and Machette * GoGoRiki - Shadow Prince Lovermore, additional voices * Magi-Nation - Strag * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 series): Harry, Quarry, Leader of the Purple Dragons, and additional voices * Ultraman Tiga: Opening theme song and additional voices * Valkyrie Profile (video game): Grey and Lucian * Viva Piñata: Les Galagoogoo, Pecky Pudgeon, Sour Mongo, Pierce Profitamole, Francine, the Ruffians, and additional voices Video games * Shadow Hearts: Yuri Hyuga Movie Roles *''Animation Runner Kuromi'' (OVA): Tanonaka *''Animation Runner Kuromi 2'' (OVA): Tanonaka *''Pokémon movies 1-8'': Brock, James, Squirtle, and additional voices *''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light: Seto Kaiba *Yu Yu Hakusho: Poltergeist Report: Koenma, Kuronue *Kirby! Right Back At Ya! The Movie: Meta Knight, Blade Knight, Gus, and additional voices Documentaries * ''Adventures in Voice Acting - Himself Voice Directing *''Funky Cops'' *''G.I. Joe: Sigma Six'' *''Karaoke Revolution Presents: American Idol'' *''Karaoke Revolution Presents: American Idol Encore'' *''Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker (sixth Pokémon movie)'' *''Ultimate Muscle'' *''Viva Piñata'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' (first season) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light'' External links * Ericstuart.com * Eric Stuart at MySpace * * * Pecky Pudgeon Reports on the Eric Stuart Band Category:American voice actors Category:1967 births Category:Living people Category:People from Brooklyn Category:Pokémon fi:Eric Stuart